Hoy te dejo en libertad
by doramassilvi
Summary: Es un oneshot, es mi primer fic, espero que les guste; Me inspiro la canción de Ha ash con el mismo nombre del fic, así que sugiero leerlo con esa canción.


La guerra en contra Zaref había terminado hace 4 meses, en todos estos años que pasaron todos los de Fairy Taile tuvieron cicatrices, las intentaron sanar y también algunos encontraron el amor dentro o fuera del gremio, todos crecimos de alguna manera, después de que pasarán tantas cosas, todos nos volvimos mucho más unidos de los que éramos antes, alguien como yo que no pensaba en ser aceptado por lo que era, esta es la verdadera esencia de Fairy Taile, todos los miembros son valiosos y darían la vida por cualquiera de ellos, juvia también he aprendido mucho más en este lugar, de lo que aprendió estando en Phantom; en este momento yo estoy parada enfrente de Gray-sama, Juvia iba a tener una respuesta sobre sus sentimientos.

Gray-sama parece nervioso por estar con juvia, y parece no encontrar las palabras y se sonroja tartamudeando mi nombre, siendo sincera, es la primera vez que lo veo así y me hace feliz de alguna manera, pero como juvia ha comentado hace un momento, yo también he madurado, no estoy totalmente feliz, porque sé lo que le diré a continuación me destrozará, yo lo amo, mucho más de lo que él piensa y siempre lo amaré, no importa cuántos años haya pasado, yo siempre estaré junto a él cuándo me necesite, eso nunca cambiaré independiente de la respuesta que me dé, Quizás Juvia este loca y se arrepentirá toda una vida por no darle oportunidad y simplemente asumir que así será, "El no ama a juvia", al menos de la misma manera en la que juvia lo ama; sonreí para mis adentros mientras suspiraba y al cabo de algunos minutos juvia empezó a hablar.

-Gray sama... no tienes que ponerte nervioso enfrente de juvia.

Lo vi suspirar.

-Juvia, siempre estuviste a mi lado, y realmente te lo agradezco mucho, yo realmente….

Le puse mi dedo en sus labios, ya no podía soportarlo más, mi corazón dolía y mucho más de lo que pensé que dolería, porque era la primera vez que estaba aceptando la realidad, algo que negué a escuchar y a asumir.

-Gray-sama, no tienes que decir nada más y tampoco me tienes que dar una respuesta apropiada, porque juvia sabe lo que le vas a decir.

Proseguí.

-Le dirás que no sabes cómo pagar el amor que juvia te profesaba, que los días en los que estuvimos juntos fueron valiosos, me dirás que me quieres, que lo intentarás, que me amas y que siempre me protegerás.

Gray-sama parecía sorprendido por mis palabras, supongo que él no esperaba con exactitud, decir todo lo que Gray-sama pensaba.

-Pero la verdad….

Mis lágrimas estaban a punto de salir, no quería que me viera así, quiero que Gray-sama vea a una juvia madura, fuerte, alguien quien tiene el verdadero valor de dejar algo, aunque duela.

-La verdad es que…. Gray-sama….no ama a juvia.

Se encontraba sorprendido, supongo que al decir algo como aquello, lo dejo completamente sin habla.

-Gray-sama, desde un primer momento, no me importaba si rechazabas o si aceptabas a Juvia, lo único que me interesaba es que vivieras luego de la batalla, juvia está realmente feliz por eso.

-No importa que ocurra en este día, yo siempre estaré junto a Gray-sama, eso nunca se perderá, no importa cuál sea nuestra relación.

-Juvia…

-Pero quiero que seas sincero, Gray-sama, ¿amas a Juvia?

No pudo responder, ni para afirmarlo o para negarlo.

-Juvia sabe que no me quieres lastimar Gray-sama, pero no quiero tener una relación basada en mentiras, porque en el corazón no se manda y eso juvia es la que mejor sabe más que nadie.

El rostro de desconcierto de Gray-sama y de sorpresa, no me la pude borrar durante algunos minutos, estaba claro, él no sabía a donde quería llegar diciendo todo esto, aunque doliera, tendría que ser más clara.

-La realidad es que Gray-sama quiere a Juvia, pero Juvia lo ama.

Y seguí hablando.

-Esto no va a funcionar, porque Gray-sama no ama de la misma manera que Juvia, Gray-sama la quiere como una compañera, como una amiga, como un gremio valioso, como alguien quien estaría dispuesto a dar su vida, pero no significa que me ames, que quieras tener una familia conmigo, que pasemos tiempo juntos, Gray-sama no piensa eso.

-Juvia lo sabe, Gray-sama piensa que si rechaza a Juvia después de lo que pasamos juntos y de que estuvimos juntos todo este tiempo, serías una mala persona, pero Juvia no cree eso, todos esos momentos fueron valiosos para Juvia, y nunca los olvidare; pero Gray sama eso es aceptarme por lastima y Juvia no quiere eso.

Ya no pude soportar más y mis lágrimas caían una tras otras, no quería que Gray-sama me viera así, pero que Gray-sama pensará aceptar por esta razón dolía más de lo que creí, mucho más profundo, algo que por más medicina que le pusiera a mi cuerpo no dejaría de doler, y en este momento deseaba que hubiera una magia curativa para el corazón, pero eso no existe y no creo que pudiese ser creada alguna vez.

-Juvia aprendió a amar, amar de verdad, antes siempre te perseguía queriendo su atención, aunque fuera un solo momento, si me mirabas, yo estaba feliz, no importaba nada más, solo Gray-sama, pero durante este año he aprendido que amar también es dejar cuando el momento venga, yo estaba preparada para esto desde que me dijiste que me darías la respuesta, porque en esos meses que pasamos juntos, aprendí a conocerte, a conocerte de verdad, aprendí que el amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo y que puede hacerte subir hasta lo más alto, pero también aprendí que puede destruir muros y hacer que cayeras lento y dolorosamente, por eso….

-¡Gracias, Gray-sama!

Juvia se inclinó mientras le agradecía por todos esos momentos que el medio, desde que el me mostro ese cielo azul que yo desconocía hasta que me mostro su lado más humano y sin coraza en su corazón, yo le agradecía por todo eso, por mostrarme al verdadero Gray-sama, alguien que seguramente yo conozco solamente.

Después de volverme a erguir, Juvia lo miro intensamente, como nunca lo vi.

Ya no habría vuelta atrás, si lo digo, pero el amor también es saber dejar por la felicidad de la otra persona.

-Gray-sama, hoy te dejo en libertad.

Después de decir eso con una sonrisa, me di vuelta y corrí como si no hubiera un mañana, hasta que mis piernas se cansen, yo seguiré corriendo ese día, sacando todo, el sufrimiento, la felicidad, mis pensamientos, y cuando pare de correr y vuelva a Fairy Taile, volveré con una sonrisa y Juvia sabe que algún día, esto lo superará y ella volverá a amar, pero al mismo tiempo Juvia sabe que nunca volverá a amar tan intensamente hasta doler como lo hizo con Gray-sama.

-Esto es un Adiós, Gray-sama.

Lo dije observando el cielo azul, por alguna razón, hoy estaba despejado y muy azul, seguramente porque hice lo correcto y mis sentimientos estaban seguros, nunca le di a Gray-sama la oportunidad de responder, pero era porque ya sabía lo que diría, yo lo conozco más que nadie, desde el fondo de mi corazón deseaba que el amará a alguien de la misma manera, hasta el punto en le duela con solo pensar en esa persona, aunque no sea conmigo, yo siempre lo apoyaré, porque quiero que él sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo.


End file.
